Haven
Haven McKenzie seems to be a run-of-the-mill ex-military woman, often still wearing dog tags and military boots. Background Haven MacKenzie was just a pretty girl, a smart if not overly serious student, living in Brooklyn with her parents and younger brother. Her mother, once a translator for the army, had fallen in love while in Germany. Her father, a doctor, had eventually moved to the states to be with her mother though not until after the birth of their baby girl. Haven had chosen, when older, to keep her mother's name, rather than her father's, leaving it to her younger brother to carry on that bloodline name. Everything was perfectly normal in her life, or as normal as high school can be for any teenager, when she and her then boyfriend were caught up in an accident. A car had jumped the curb, and Haven had only been knocked aside, knocking the wind out of her and giving her some bumps and bruises. Her boyfriend had taken the brunt of the force, and was far more seriously injured. This was when Haven's powers manifested, and her 'normal' life was over. She finished high school with good grades, she'd been co-captain of the cheer squad and on the softball team. But after high school...that was over. She'd been exposed, and after high school had been taken into government custody. After a limited number of choices, Haven agreed to become a military asset. She went through Basic, medical training school, and then further training to get her ready to be attached to the elite military units, despite her female status. She even went through some SERE training, though they were prepared to go easier on the female, which wasn't necessary, to her deep pride. She was attached to one unit for most of her service, a Delta Force unit that operated completely off the books. During the Crisis, her unit was scrambled to multiple points around the world to secure certain targets, and she pushed herself to burnout more than once, leaving spotty memories of the events. Now as she waits to finish being fully discharged from the military, she ponders her options: Education, employment, something else government funded? Personality Haven's personality is a somewhat transforming thing, depending on who she is with. When she is with family, or those who knew her back in high school, she tries her best to be fun and mischeivious girl they remember best. She tries to be the person who finds everyone interesting and no one worth ignoring. With 'brothers in arms', she is almost the little sister, constantly kicking them in the shins and daring them to put her in her place. Strangers bring out a confusing mix in her: Sarcastic and jaded, to tender and almost sweet, depending on the buttons pushed. The only time Haven feels she knows exactly who she is, is when she does what it is she does best: Healing and helping those who need it. Put her in a crises, and her head is clear, she will take charge if given an inkling of a chance, and woe betide those who stand in her way. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken